Speechless
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: ¿Qué lo amaba? Pero el vínculo estaba roto y ella…¿lo amaba?, ¿te amo? ¡Te amo! ¡Amar! ¡Ella lo amaba! Y ¡el vínculo estaba roto! ¡Ella de verdad lo amaba! ¡A él! Tanto Dolor, Tanto tiempo enamorado de la única mujer que no podía tener, para descubrir que al final tal vez si podia tenerla.4X10 Tribute.


**TVD no me pertenece, si así fuese esto hubiese pasado hace muuuucho.**

—**Te amo—.**

No podía creerlo.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, no era posible, estas cosas no le pasaban a él, no a Damon Salvatore, ni en este ni en ningún universo paralelo, ¿estaba alucinando? ¿Klaus lo había mordido sin que él se diese cuenta?

Cerró los ojos y la sensación de la palma de Elena contra su mejilla volvió como si de verdad estuviese viviendo ese momento en lugar de solo estarlo recordando. ¿Qué sucedía allí? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido, todas las reglas del universo se aseguraban de joderle siempre la existencia, todo el mundo siempre conspiraba para arrebatarle cualquier ínfima cosa que había querido alguna vez, entonces ¿Cómo se explicaba esto.

El mundo jamás había sido amable con él, y al principio se había dedicado a lamentarse por ello, luego el dolor se convirtió en rabia, rabia capaz de quitarle la culpa de mil asesinatos, porque vale, ¿el mundo no era bueno con él? Bien, entonces...¿porque él debía ser bueno con el mundo? No había ninguna razón, ese había sido el trato, el mundo lo jodía a él, y el quebraba todos los cuellos, drenaba toda la sangre y arrancaba todos los corazones que se le atravesasen por delante, era un trato implícito, Era todo el que él había conocido, dolor, decepción, pequeños momentos de felicidad y luego otras tantas eternidades de dolor y decepción por venir.

Así que de nuevo…¡¿qué rayos pasaba?!

—¿Esto se siente Equivocado?— Elena le había susurrado con la palma en su mejilla.

¡Diablos no! Era la mejor Bendita cosa que alguna vez se había sentido bien en su vida, era una cosa de la que ni siquiera estaba seguro merecer, ella y el, Juntos, unidos por algo tan puro como la vida, como el aire, algo cálido, algo que se colaba por su destrozado, desierto y baldío pecho y lo calentaba, algo que hacia latir su imaginario corazón —el único que seguía palpitando— como si se fuese a escapar por su garganta, era miel que lo curaba, era un respiro de aire primaveral en la asfixiante Oscuridad en la que siempre se encontraba sumido.

¿Que si eso se sentía mal? Jamás, Jamás en su Vida se había sentido tan bien, Jamás algo se había sentido tan justo y tan correcto, tan bello, y el tan indigno de tal pureza, había hecho demasiadas cosas malas en su larga vida, estaba sucio, manchado, pero de todo, de todos los asesinatos, de todas la vidas que había drenado, de todos las mentiras que había hecho y de todas las traiciones que había cometido para con lo demás y para consigo mismo, esto, Ella, Su amor, Era la única cosa que se sentía bien.

Ella era la única maldita cosa que había hecho _bien._

Y sin ninguna novedad allí estaba el, Enterrando otro cuerpo más, el de una bella joven rubia a la que Klaus había convertido para Jeremy, Bueno, al menos él no la había matado para variar, pero eso no lo hacía mejor persona, no esta noche, pues lo que tenía pensado hacer luego de esto no iba a poder ser solucionado ni siquiera por un milenio de buenos actos, pero ¿él era quién era no? Eso era lo que él hacía, porque lo necesario no era siempre lo correcto, ni lo bueno, ni lo justo, es más, el, en su tiempo como vampiro, podía afirmar que lo necesario, casi nunca era bueno, pero Estaba la cura, y estaba ella, y mientras Ella necesitase algo él podría bien convertirse en santo, o Bien Destruir el mundo como todos lo conocen.

_Esa la promesa que había hecho, siempre la elegiría a ella._

Aun cuando la única razón por la que ella ahora lo elegía a él era por un estúpido vinculo…Y bueno, ese era su teléfono Sonando.

Estaba haciendo algo no exactamente bueno, y más tarde haría cosas muy, pero que muy malas…así que realmente necesitaba oír su voz, su voz viva, no las grabaciones de voz que ella le dejaba y que el tanto atesoraba y fingía ignorar, sonrió a la oscuridad mientras aceptaba la llamada ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan blando?.

—Espero realmente que tu día vaya mejor que el mío.— Susurro en modo de saludo.—Tengo que decir que me gustan la posibilidades.

_Y realmente esperaba que terminara mejor que el de él._

—Stefan sabe lo nuestro.—

_Oh, bueno, las posibilidades de hoy apestaban, Mucho._

Una oleada de nerviosismo lo atravesó, ¿Qué haría? Era de conocimiento público que aunque Elena lo quisiese, El herir a Stefan siempre seria la prioridad número uno a evitar, Aunque ella lo hubiese besado a él o viceversa, era el quien siempre terminaba pagando los platos rotos, era el quien terminaba con la culpa y ella la que se retraía por días.

Buscó en su voz cuando indicio de culpa, dolor o incluso rencor…¿estaba ella molesta con el? ¿lo culpaba ella a él por haber accedido a estar con ella? no, aquello seria rotundamente injusto, él no tenía idea de que lo que ella sentía no era…bueno…no era _Real. _Pero su voz sonaba plana, sin nada alarmante que resaltase.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?— preguntó indeciso aún.

—¿Cómo crees?—

Vale, segunda revisión, aun no encontraba nada ¿Qué rayos pasaba allí? No sonaba molesta, ni dolida, solo cansada y ligeramente triste ¿Dónde estaba la Elena que lo retaba cada vez que a Stefan le pasaba algo? ¿Es que había más? ¿Había pasado algo peor que eso que hiciese que Stefan no fuese prioridad? ¿Quién más había muerto? ¡Como esto siguiese iba a entrar en pánico! Y mira que no faltaba mucho…por otro lado, si Stefan sabía, eso significaba…

—Bueno, por primera vez en toda la semana me alegro de estar exactamente en medio de la

nada.— _Su hermano iba a matarle._

No, matarle no, matarle sonaba simplemente demasiado fácil y suave, su hermano iba a quebrarle el cuello, a sacarlo al patio en pleno mediodía de verano, a quitarle el anillo y a asegurarse dejarlo tirado encima de alguna plantación de verbena infestada de hormigas carniceras, sí, empezábamos a acercarnos a lo remotamente justo.

Pero aquello seguía sin explicar el porqué de la ausente Ira de Elena.

—¿Cómo esta Jeremy?— Pregunto antes de que el pudiese indagar nada más.

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba allí? ¿Ya? ¿Eso era todo? Stefan lo sabe y a Ella…A ella aparentemente le importa un comino. ¿Dónde estaba la vergüenza, la ira y el dolor?

—Depende de cuánto confíes en mi.— Susurró confundido.

—Sabes que mucho.—

Aquello lo dejo sin aliento, si, definitivamente Klaus lo había mordido y él no se había dado cuenta, reprimió los impulsos de levantarse las mangas de la camisa en busca de cualquier mordida hibrida, _si aquello era una alucinación era la mejor que pudo haber tenido._

—Entonces creo que estará bien.— Susurró aferrándose al teléfono.

—Gracias por cuidarle.—

—Si, les dije a los dos que si se portaban bien les compraría un Helado.—

Elena no se había molestado con él, Había dejado pasar el tema, y le había dado las gracias todas en una puñetera misma conversación, y él estaba punto de matar a muchas, muchas personas.

_Rayos, hablar con ella después de todo no había sido la mejor idea._

—Debo irme.— Susurró maldiciéndose a sí mismo, si por él fuera, podía quedarse hablando con ella hasta que el teléfono se fundiese con su oído.

—¡Espera!—

Bien, vale, lo que había estado esperando, aquí venía la mala noticia, respiro profundo, preparándose para el golpe magistral.

—Hoy a ocurrido una cosa.—Tranquilo Damon, No entres en pánico, _No todavía_.— Me di cuenta sobre algo nuestro…— ¿algo suyo? El mundo se le vino a los pies, hoy descubrió que no lo quería, hoy descubrió que todo era una farsa, que los sentimientos eran infundados, que no eran Reales, que se acostó con el sin quererlo en realidad, dios, aquello lo iba a destrozar.— y tu dirás que es el vinculo..—¿Vinculo? Espera…¿qué?

—Y sabes que…!Lo que sea!—_¿lo que sea? ¿Cómo..?— _pero te puedo decir que es lo más real que he sentido en toda mi vida.

_Oh no, aquello no era….aquello no podía ser, Aquello no podía ser nada relacionada con amor ¿no? _

_él había roto el vínculo, él la había enviado lejos, él había renunciado a ella, y dios sabía que era lo que más le había costado en su existencia, entonces…¿Cómo era posible que…?_

—Te Amo Damon.—

_Te amo Damon…_

_Te amo Damon…_

¿Qué lo amaba? Pero el vínculo estaba roto y ella…¿lo amaba?, ¿te amo? ¡Te amo! ¡Amar! ¡Ella lo amaba! Y ¡el vínculo estaba roto! ¡Ella de verdad lo amaba! ¡A él! Tanto Dolor, Tanto tiempo enamorado de la única mujer que no podía tener, 164 años de vida y miseria, todos los desplantes, todas las luchas, todas la caídas, ¡Ella lo amaba!.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta el punto de casi salirse de sus cuencas y el calor se anido en su pecho de una manera tan suave y poderosa que casi cae de rodillas. ¡lo amaba! ¡a él! ¡A Damon Salvatore! ¡Al hermano mayor! ¡Al hermano Malo! ¡Al indigno!

_¡¿Cómo era posible?!_

—te amo Damon.— repitió Ella con voz indecisa debido al silencio del vampiro Sacándolo a su vez de su ensoñación.

_Te amo…_

_Te amo…_

_Dios, Podía escuchar eso todos los malditos Segundos de los días de su Existencia y Jamás se cansaría._

Las guerras, las peleas, el Dolor, Las mentiras, Las Traiciones, El veneno, La sangre, Las muertes, La ira, Toda su maldita y Gris Existencia, Todo valía la pena.

. .

Katherine, Stefan, Klaus.

_Ya no dolían._

Porque ella lo amaba.

¡Ella lo amaba maldita sea!

¡A él!

—Escucha.— Dijo con una voz tan temblorosa que ni en cien años podría aceptar como suya, pero ¿a quién le importa? Bueno, a el no.— te voy a conseguir la cura.—

_Todo, Todo en el mundo por ella._

_Su vida por ella._

_Su cuerpo por ella._

_Su alma por ella._

—Y tendré que hacer cosas que no te gustarán.—

—Damon…—

_Y Podría Escuchar su nombre de sus labios hasta la locura._

—Escúchame bien.— Dijo casi con angustia, el peso de su ausencia cayo cobre el como un yunque, la quería, la amaba, y quería allí mismo ahora, junto a él, en donde ella quería estar y de donde él jamás se movería, si la eternidad servía para algo, era eso. _para_ _Jamás abandonarla. —_Metete en el Coche y Ven Conmigo.—

—Llegare pronto.— Dijo la chica que tanto amaba en una pequeña vocecita.

La amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el universo, jamás necesitaría tanto algo, y Ella lo amaba, ella lo correspondía y nada, nada alguna vez se sentiría tan correcto, tan bueno.

Ella siempre, siempre sería la única cosa que el Habría Hecho bien.

Entonces Hizo algo que no había hecho en años, en siglos, incluso antes de ser vampiro ya había abandonado aquella práctica, ya lo había descartado como algo defectuoso, como algo inútil…

La última vez que lo había Hecho Stefan era solo un Bebé, y él con sus cortos ocho años estaba preparándose para perder a una madre que nunca se recuperó del parto, esa fue la única y última vez que lo hizo, el intento y el fallo en una sola oportunidad.

Pero ahora no importaba.

Nada importaba, nada excepto que ella lo amaba a él y el a ella, con locura.

Damon Salvatore miró al cielo, Y no pidió nada como la última vez cuando en lágrimas pidió por su madre, ni siquiera buscó en la negrura universal, no fijó sus ojos en ninguna estrella, ni intentó encontrar figura alguna, no estarían allí para él, él no lo merecía.

Pero sin embargo el siguió con su vista arriba, no dijo nada, pero la palabra subió por su garganta y murió en su boca, No salió, pero no se quedó, Solo estuvo.

_Gracias. _Era la palabra, _Gracias, Mil y un Gracias. _

Eso Era todo lo que los de arriba podían esperar de él, pero ¿Quién sabe? tal vez era todo lo que necesitaban y…bueno…¿a quién le importaba?

_Amaba y era correspondido, Nada en la vida se sentiría tan bien alguna vez._

_**Fin.**_

Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero Me muero ¡Me muero!

¡Lo ama! ¡Elena lo ama! ¡Y yo la amo a ella! ¡mierda! No puedo conmigo misma, en el instante en el que termine de ver el capítulo Salí corriendo por toda mi casa gritando ¡lo ama! ¡lo ama! ¡lo ama! ¡maldita sea lo ama! Y mi familia pensó que me había vuelto loca, y si, lo hice, perdí todo atisbo de cordura en el instante en el que vi el hermoso rostro de Damon iluminarse, y cuando miro hacia arriba, como diciendo "gracias" y…y….y ¡argh! Los amo a todos, ¡soy tan feliz que da miedo! Fggdshfgjhglkusafiuapfcñzsfi uzñpdjañfñfjsñfjsñkfñsfjñszf sdfjsfjsfjs eso es lo único que pude escribir el jueves, por eso hasta ahora domingo no escribo nada XD.

Cuatro temporadas, Cuatro malditas temporadas esperando esto, casi mi vida entera —no me importa si exagero, así lo parece ahora— y ¡todo es jodidamente perfecto!

En fin, este es mi tributo al capítulo 4x10 de tvd, espero os haya gustado.

**¿Qué sintieron ustedes? ¡decídmelo en un comment!**

**Besos, nos leemos.**

**Salvatore's Girl**


End file.
